Law School Destiny
by mcb1
Summary: Rory turned down Logan's marriage proposal for more than the reason that she was not ready. She turned Lorelai Hayden the moment she graduated. Read and Review please.
1. Life keeps moving

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

This is background everything happens exactly like the TV show except that she never dropped out of Yale or stole a boat. This will begin post turning down the marriage proposal. Also Strobe is still alive but Edward his dad is not.

Rory's POV

I always got along with the Hayden's and they had a plan since she was born. If my parents didn't get married that I was still to take over the Law firm. There was a deal mad, I could do what ever I like until the end of college, from there it is Princeton Law School like every other Hayden, with Yale undergrad to please the Gilmore's. I like law don't get me wrong but I love writing. I went through life knowing the plan. Then Logan happened, he was not part of the plan, I fell and I fell hard. I should tell him about everything but it never came up and what should I say, "Hey how was class, so you know I'm richer then you?" It wasn't something easily brought up. Besides I was under contract not to say anything about me being a Hayden. The Hayden's didn't have just a law firm but a huge empire of silent partnerships and companies. I am the up and coming CEO. Logan is so overwhelmed with his future and having no choice, he isn't the only one. Yes, I could walk away easier then him, which is one reason I can demand it to be put off. With Logan it is harder to walk so Mitchum can demand more. Sure Logan has met my dad but his last name has never brought up and couldn't be. When Logan thinks I am looking for a job I am actually looking working with Grandpa Strobe, and/or getting ready for Princeton.

Then Logan proposed and I was not ready to get married, and couldn't move to Palo Alto. I was going to tell him after my graduation that night when I could talk freely about being a Hayden with out worrying about a breaking a contract. I feel like a part of me left when he walked away. If we are meant to be we will find each other again, one day. Life moved on, that Fall I began at Princeton as Lorelai Hayden (I go by Leigh), no one should be able to connect Rory Gilmore and Leigh Hayden together.

That summer before I work at the office and learn the lay of the land. I quickly rose to the top of my class as every Hayden has done. I am good at law and I still freelance articles under the name Rory Gilmore, at the Boston Globe (email comes in handy). This way no one will be asking why Rory Gilmore dropped of the face of the earth. I even have two phones.

In March of my freshman year at Princeton my world came to a stop Grandpa Richard die from heart failure completely unexpected. My Grandmother fell apart, falling so depressed that she kept making herself sick. Then again how is she suppose to feel when you lose some one you love more then life itself? I was at the funeral hopping that I might see Logan, and we did see each other but both of us knew it was not the place to get talk. We would create a scene. However when we locked eyes it felt like the world had stopped, I say pain, regret, and a tinny dose of love in his brown eyes. I had to go back to Princeton, but this small encounter made me realize that I still am in love with him.

Logan's POV

I say Rory again at the funeral, and even though I live in Palo Alto, I am determine to track her down. I noticed she writes for the Boston Globe, yet when I called about her they said that she only emails her articles. I am trying to find her but have hit a dead end. I don't want to call Emily or Lorelai, it has only been 2 weeks since the funeral. I should have never deleted her number. I decided to call up Colin and Finn, I reach for my phone and hit 5 on speed dial. "McCrae here."

"Friendly opening." I reply

"Well, well look who is returning from the dead."

"You saw me 2 weeks ago."

"Because of a _Funeral._" He reminds me.

"I have a weird question that I don't want you to question."

"I will not guaranty anything but I will see what I can do."

"Well, Do you know where Rory Gilmore might be?"

"Trying to win her back, Good boy. I always liked her."

"Just answer the question."

"Tell you the truth, I say her at the funeral but other than that she seemed to drop off the face of the earth. I will look around." I know Colin will find something it is only a matter of time. I WILL find her.


	2. Princeton?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N Does anyone know Finn's last name?

Logan POV

It has been 3 weeks and I have still found no sign of Rory Gilmore. I find myself laying on my bed at 1 a.m. wondering were she is when I get a knock at my door. I slowly lift myself of the bed and make my way to the door.

"The Australian is here have no fear."

"Finn, its one o'clock in the morning" I state however this is not the first time this has append.

"Yes it is." Finn says as he walks past me and goes to the bedroom and takes my suitcase out.

"What are you doing? Is there a point you're here?" I should hope that at least one of my questions gets answered.

"I think I found Love, you have been know to call here Ace." This gets my full attention, why does Finn have to make me ask.

"Tell me where she is?"

"Princeton, I think." Finn has a thoughtful expression, which is never good.

"Why the hell is she at Princeton?"

"You know Huntz you should not leave you door open!" I hear Colin yell from the front door.

"Then close it. Why are you packing? Wait are we going to Princeton? Are you even sure she is there?" I ask still trying to get answers from the Australian.

"Yes and I don't know." At this point I give up on Finn, sometimes I can't understand him, and so I turn to Colin.

"Well here is the thing, we are going to Princeton to find Rory because we over heard Lorelai to Emily saying that she is doing great at Princeton, but when we called there is not Rory Gilmore. So we have to find her ourselves." Colin explains to me.

"Well, did you check under Lorelai or Danes, maybe her mom got married and she took her name?" I say to Colin.

"Why did we think of that?" questions addressing Finn.

"This is the problem when we are missing the third stooge." I laugh and take over packing for Finn. Who apparently never learned how to fold clothes. At least I have a location even if it might be wrong. Why is she at Princeton?

Rory POV

It's has been a little over 3 weeks since I have seen Logan, and can't seem to get him out of my head. I remember everything about him, from his touch to favorite food to have on a rainy day. I should go to and find him or email him, heck I already have the email typed out. I am too much of a coward to press send. Grandpa Strobe expects to see me at the office near Princeton every weekend and once a month up in Boston. I also need prefect grades. It is so demanding that if I allow myself to miss or break down because of Logan, I don't know if I will be able to get back up again. My life has become school and my job.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

I enter Tristan in to the picture but they are really good friends only.

Rory's POV

Law is hard; there is no doubt in my mind about that anymore. I spend all my free time in the library or helping out at the office. I rarely see my fabulous penthouse apartment, which my grandma Francine insisted on. I am leaving my afternoon class on my way to the library when I hear a familiar Aussie voice around the corner.

"Gilmore, calling Rory Gilmore, does anyone know her?" I know he just got no's in reply because there is not Gilmore here. I hear Logan reply to Finn and I am in a mental debate between running there and saying hi or bolting the other direction. I want to say hi, and that is the plan until I see Tristan Dugray comes up behind be. We have become good friend and nothing more. Our companies work together so there was no choice but to get along. Yet he still calls me Mary. He is the only one who knows that I am also Rory Gilmore. So naturally he has to say something, "Hey Mar your ex is calling you? Is that way your trying to blend into the wall?"

"I am simply gaining the courage to say hi." I reply hoping he doesn't call attention to us.

"Its only two letters so let me show you." With that he turn the corner and I have to follow him in fear of what he might say.

"Hey Logan, Finn, Colin. I heard you were looking for something." I decided to wait on second more.

"Yet love her name I believe is Rory Gilmore." Finn states, still looking around, when I gather my strength and turn the corner. Finn is the first to see me, and before I understand what is happening I find myself twirled around in the air.

"Hey Ace," Logan says nervously.

"Hey reported Girl, who is not a reporter." Colin is trying to understand why I am exiting one of the law buildings at Princeton.

I opened my mouth to answer but I get Jim (the coffee card guy) talking instead, "I thought you were looking for a Rory, that is Leigh. By the way the usual?" At that I get three perplexed glances this time I am the one to talk,

"Yah that's great," I call over before turning the other shocked three plus an amused Tristan, "I have some explaining to do." I went over to grab my coffee but before that offered is anyone would like some and they all decided it was needed. As they bombarded me with questions, I suggested we all (Tristan invited himself) go to my apartment and get everything figured out. I steel glances at Logan while were walking and he is deep in though, I know he will be hurt I didn't tell him, but I want him back.

Logan's POV

What did she keep from me? I though I knew everything about her? I am missing something huge. Leigh, were have I heard that name before? I know there must be a reason I don't know I just can't think of one. Is this part of the reason she said no? Questions keep forming in my brain and I want/need answers. I know one thing is that if we get this thing sorted out, I want her back. Plus how does she know Tristan? We are walking up to a rich high-class apartment building. All I can wonder is why she is living here. I know the Gilmore's have money but I would never think that they would willingly pay for this. We get into the elevator and I here Colin, and Finn trying to debate what floor we are going to. To the three of us surprise we go to the penthouse. As I look at Rory, I can tell she is really nervous about what she has to tell us. As we enter, I look around at the chic open apartment that looks like her. I notice a picture frame with _You Jump I jump Jack_ engraved on the bottom; the picture is of us at the LDB event. This brings be hope, that maybe the reasons we broke up are not that she doesn't love me.

Rory's POV

They all sit down; ever eye turns to me most curious, one amused.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about at the beginning, I will even give you a question, why does people call you Leigh?" Logan questions looking me straight in the eye, expecting an explanation.

"Well people here call be Leigh which is my middle name which is not so uncommon." I'm stalling and I know it, I just don't want them to think of me any differently.

Colin speaks up, "Answer this, even if you go by Leigh why is their no Rory Gilmore registered at Princeton?"

"Because… I don't go by Gilmore here. I go by my dad's last name."

Logan's POV

I realize there she always called her dad, Christopher. I begin wondering who her father is. I seem to be missing a big part of the picture. Rory continues to talk, "Lorelai Hayden is what I am registered under." I look at her shock that is not just a name that is one of the most powerful names in society and the world. I wonder why she never told me. "I'm sorry I never told you guys but I was under a contract. I was free until college graduation, and then on to Princeton Law School followed by 2 years of working under Grandpa Strobe, then I become CEO. I wanted to tell you." She is looking strait at me while I am processing the information. "However, because of the contract I couldn't tell anyone I was a Hayden until after graduation. I was going to tell you that day." It was all addressing we needed to talk.


End file.
